A Belmont's Legacy
by ChromeT227
Summary: Rey Belmont, son of Richter Belmont takes up the mantle of wielding the newly formed Vampire Killer Keyblade to help Sora to save the world from the Heartless. Kingdom HeartsXCastlevania Crossover. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

ChromeT227: Hello readers, this is ChromeT227 with my first crossover story. It is a Castlevania and Kingdom Hearts crossover story, called A Belmont's Legacy. It's basically about the son of Richter Belmont, Rey Belmont has to live up to the legacy of the Belmont clan and save the world from being turned into darkness by the Heartless. It's basically a recap of the first Kingdom Hearts game except with some elements from the Castlevania series. Dracula will NOT appear in this story as the main villain as I have plans for him to be in a possible sequel of this story if I consider A Belmont's Legacy a success or not. So let the stories commence.

Prologue:

In 1094, a noble knight by the name of Leon Belmont was a great warrior in Europe during the late 11th century. His skills in combat were unmatched by none and went well with the tactical skills of his friend, Mathias Cronqvist who was a brilliant tactician. However, his life changed when his dear lady Sara Trantoul was kidnapped by the vampire Walter Bernhard, he entered Bernhard's castle with the Whip of Alchemy, a whip blessed with the powers of alchemy, by an old man named Rinaldo Gandolfi who lived on the castle grounds. Leon was able to defeat Bernhard's forces along with Bernhard himself, but only to discover a terrifying secret. Leon's friend, Mathias elaborated on the scheme to kidnap Sara and to place the blame on Walter in hopes of Leon killing Walter so that Mathias can steal his soul to make him immortal with the Crimson Stone.

Leon was shocked beyond comprehension as he was forced to kill his love which led to the creation of the Vampire Killer whip, a whip created to destroy the creatures of the night and darkness. Mathias revealed that he despised God for the death of his wife, Elisabetha as God took away the person he loved the most even after risking his life to fight heretics. This event led to him to defying mortal life and cursing God forever. Mathias offered Leon to join him to become immortal because Leon suffered the same loss, but Leon refused to keep his promise to Sara. Mathias then summoned the Grim Reaper to destroy Leon, only for Leon to emerge victorious and making a vow that the Belmont clan will hunt the night. Mathias Cronqvist escaped to foreign lands and would eventually become known as Dracula while Leon escaped the crumbling castle.

Leon was then approached by a mystical being named Aeon (Yes, the same Aeon from the Castlevania Judgment video game -_-). Aeon offered him a solution to his eternal vow to fight the creatures of the night as he had the powers to manipulate time and space. Leon was then offered a chance to live in a new universe where there were warriors trained to fight creatures of darkness which could possibly help relieve Leon of his eternal vow of fighting the creatures of the night for a possible eternity and to have a new purpose. The encounter with Aeon led to Leon, Dracula and Death to being transported to a different universe to prevent the multiverse from going into chaos due to the changes caused by Aeon.

Seven centuries later…..

Dracula has been defeated by Richter Belmont who was rumored to be one of the strongest Belmonts in the history of the Belmont clan. Richter would eventually live in a place called Radiant Garden along with his wife, Annette and his sister in law, Maria Renard. He would choose to live in isolation due to the peoples' fear of the supernatural and anything that is related to it which included the Belmont clan. Richter was around 19 years old when he first went to combat the forces of Dracula. He won the battle, but only to be hypnotized into terrorizing the towns in Radiant Garden 5 years later by the treachery of the dark wizard, Shaft. Richter would eventually be rescued by Maria and Alucard who aided him in the defeat of Dracula. Annette was revealed to be pregnant during the 5 years Richter was hypnotized and had a son who was named Rey Belmont as Annette thought he would have the potential to surpass all the previous Belmonts including Richter who was considered the strongest Belmont.

Annette successfully gave birth to her child, Rey Belmont and they were sent to live with Yen Sid, a retired Keyblade master who was considered a good friend of the Belmont Clan for protection until Richter was free from Dracula's influence. Richter immediately went to meet his son the moment when Dracula was defeated as he was happy beyond comprehension. Richter decided to raise Rey as the heir to the Belmont legacy by training him to use the Vampire Killer along with Yen Sid teaching him how to use a Keyblade and how to use magic.

1 year later...

A young Rey Belmont was practicing sword katas with a shinai outside of the Mysterious Tower as his father looked on with amusement. Rey Belmont was around 30 inches tall which is quite tall for a five year old and had the short brown hair and shining blue eyes as his father. He wore a blue t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and wore a small pair of black combat boots that only went up to his ankles.

"Daddy!" Rey yelled in excitement as he ran over to his father to give him a hug.

"Rey, my son." Richter said as he went to pick up his son and place him on his shoulder.

Richter was a man with a strong build and was 6 feet tall. He had long, flowing brown hair that complimented his blue eyes. He wore a blue long trench coat with a white button shirt along with long jean pants and brown leather boots.

"So what were you doing son." Richter asked with curiosity.

"I was practicing the sword katas Yen Sid gave me from when Master Eraqus was still a Keyblade master." Rey replied.

"It looks like you still have a lot to learn son." Richter said as he and Rey walked inside the Mysterious Tower where it acts as their home and the home of retired Keyblade Master, Yen Sid. "

Mother!" Rey said happily as he ran swiftly to hug his mother, Annette. Annette was a 22 year old woman with purple hair and smooth skin that complimented her beautiful blue eyes and her white sundress.

"Rey. How was your training?" Annette questioned as she looked at her son.

"It's going well with me mastering the basic katas of Master Eraqus's style and Aunt Maria taught me the basics of elemental magic." Rey answered confidently.

The father and son continued talking until Annette finished making dinner and Rey went to bed as the sun rose down from the sky and the glorious glow of the moon shines on the windowsill of the bedroom of Rey Belmont. "He looks like an angel when he is sleeping." Annette commented as she and Richter watched their child in slumber. "He will become a great Belmont one day like his ancestors before him." Richter said.

17 years later….

A young 22 year old Rey Belmont was inside the study of Master Yen Sid. Rey was around the same height as his father with an almost identical muscle build as well. He had short, brown hair which had the same style as his father when Richter was 19 years old. (Rey's hair and body structure are based on Richter's design in Castlevania Rondo of Blood with some minor changes.) Rey wore a black button long sleeve shirt with a red vest and a long dark blue button trench coat like his father. Rey also wore black leather gloves that only cover his hands and wears black pants with brown leather combat boots.

"Rey, it has been shown during your training that you have superb skills in wielding the Vampire Killer and the potential to be one of the greatest Keyblade masters in your generation as it was shown at an early age that you are a prodigy." Yen Sid spoke.

"You have also have excellent skills in magic as your grandfather, Juste Belmont whose skill was considered genius in the eyes of your distant relatives of the Belnades and Belmont families." Yen Sid continued.

"However, you could only choose to either wield the Vampire Killer or to wield a Keyblade, but I have found a way to wield both of these powerful weapons at the same time." Yen Sid said. "

How can I wield both the Vampire Killer and a Keyblade at the same time?" Rey asked.

"It's very simple my dear boy, I will use my magic to fuse both the Vampire Killer whip and the Keyblade that was intended for you through the magic of alchemy!" Yen Sid proclaimed as he raised his hands in the air as they began to glow in a green aura. The objects inside Yen Sid's study began to shake and the Vampire Killer whip suddenly came out of nowhere. The Vampire Killer was around 7 feet long with a chain acting as the body of the whip and morning star at the end of the whip. The keyblade that Rey wielded was identical to Master Eraqus's keyblade except the blade has a gold and black design. The keyblade came flying off Yen Sid's desk and began circling around the room along with the Vampire Killer whip. The two sacred weapons came closer together as a bright light began to cover the room. Rey could only watch in astonishment as the two weapons merged and the light began to fade. The objects in the room fell down as the merging of the two weapons was complete.

The newly fused keyblade retained the same design of Master Eraqus's keyblade except the blade is 4 inches thick and 2 inches wide. The teeth of the keyblade resembled the morning star at the end of the Vampire Killer whip. The most fascinating feature of the Keyblade was that it contained 6 silver gems around the handle of the keyblade along with the four segments that divide the blade and the two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment.

"What are these segments along with these strange gems?" Rey asked as he examined the keyblade.

"These gems on your keyblade is to increase your abilities to use elemental magic along with the abilities to summon creatures to aid you in battle and to heal yourself and your allies in battle." Yen Sid said.

"The segments divide the blade so you will be able to use the Keyblade as a whip, a secondary ability as a result of the fusion of these two weapons and now the power of the Vampire Killer is further increased with the power of the keyblade, making it a more deadlier weapon." Yen Sid proclaimed as he handed Rey a sheath with a leather strap.

Rey placed the keyblade into its sheath and placed the sheath onto his back.

"Rey, you have a great power that can be used for the good of the world and I hope that you won't fall into the darkness like many former keyblade wielders." Yen Sid spoke as he remembered how many keyblade wielders died in the Keyblade War such as Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and most importantly, Master Eraqus.

"I understand Master Yen Sid that with the power I possess, I will help the world with the power of my new Vampire Killer!" Rey proclaimed as he raised his new Keyblade, the Vampire Killer into the air. Rey placed the Keyblade back into his sheath and looked at Yen Sid.

"Rey, I will be assigning you to a mission to stop the upcoming Heartless that are threatening to destroy this world. I will be sending you to Traverse Town to aid a mage named Donald Duck and a knight named Goofy, both of whom serve my apprentice, King Mickey to find another Keyblade wielder named Sora as the Keyblade he received the Kingdom Key that was intended for another Keyblade wielder named Riku, but he has gave into his darkness." Yen Sid spoke seriously.

"Understood, Master Yen Sid." Rey replied as he grabbed a black cloak before he went to say goodbye to his mother and father.

1 hour later….

The Belmont family stood in their living room inside Yen Sid's tower to say their goodbyes to Rey.

"Rey, you have made the Belmont family proud by taking on this mission." Richter praised as he patted his son on the back. Richter was still the same man at the age of 40 with the exception of a few wrinkles.

"Thank you Father." Rey replied back as he went to hug his father before looking at his mother, Annette.

"Rey, I want you to be careful and to be safe because you have been given a large responsibility." Annette told her son as she went in to hug her son in a beautiful embrace as she shed a few tears. Rey had a emotionless expression on his face though he held a frown as he let out a single tear.

"I will miss you both, mother and father as I love you two very much." Rey answered as Richter came into hug his son along with Annette. The three remained in embrace before letting go as their son had a huge responsibility on his hands.

"Goodbye Rey, please come home safe." Richter and Annette simultaneously said as they waved their son goodbye as he went outside of the tower.

Rey was at the small garden that was in front of Yen Sid's tower as he wore a black cloak and was preparing a transportation spell to take him to Traverse Town.

"Well it looks like I have to save the world from darkness like my ancestors before me." Rey spoke as he remembered all of his training such as reciting and casting spells, the lessons he had with his father on how to use the Vampire Killer along with their family's subweapons and his lessons with Yen Sid to wield the keyblade. Rey extends his right arm out as he muttered the word, Yusō as his arm began to glow green before a blue portal emerged in front of him.

It's time for judgment." Rey whispered as he entered the portal.

ChromeT227:This is going to be one of the best stories I will possibly ever write. I hope that you readers will give me the support that I will need so I can continue publishing this story. I am going to give you a character profile on my first OC, Rey Belmont.

Character Profile:

Name: Rey Belmont

Height: 6 ft

Weight: 180 lbs

Eye Color: Blue

Hair color:Brown

Likes: Helping people, practicing magic and the Vampire Killer, protecting those whom he considers "precious" to him, and coffee.

Dislikes: Evil, arrogance, smoking, and alcohol.

Personality: Rey is described as a quiet and reserved young man due to his isolation from people and his status as a prodigy. He strives to improve himself and wishes to free the Belmont family from their eternal vow of fighting creatures of darkness. He doesn't seem to be very social, but has a gentleman complex which makes it easier for him to interact those around him. He never brags about his skills and prefers to show his skills whenever action is necessary though he prefers to use violence to solve a lot of his problems.

Abilities: Rey contains superhuman abilities due to his magical bloodline of the Belmont family. These abilities include enhanced strength, agility, and speed. He also has a strong affinity for magic and can sense any disturbances involving any use of magic around him. He is an expert swordsman and has mastery over the Vampire Killer whip along with powerful hand to hand combat skills.

ChromeT227:This OC I have created isn't meant to be overpowered, but to simply acts as a mentor for Sora as he helps him along with Donald and Goofy to get rid of the Heartless. His power as a character in the Kingdom Hearts universe surpasses his father when Richter was 19 and many characters from the Final Fantasy series with the exception of Sephiroth. My OC will get stronger along with Sora and the other characters, but at a much more realistic rate. I always thought Sora should have a mentor to give him proper training because Sora failed the Mark of Mastery exam to become a Keyblade master even though he SAVED the world more times than Riku and can wield a large number of Keyblades. Sorry about rushing the first chapter as it has been a LONG time since I wrote anything. Please send me PMs and reviews about any ideas/suggestions of how the story should be improved or played out. See you later! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

ChromeT227:Hello my fellow readers, this is ChromeT227 with the second chapter of A Belmont's Legacy. This chapter will introduce some of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts series that are introduced when Sora goes into Traverse Town and meets Goofy and Donald for the first time along with Rey taking up the task of training Sora. So now with the introduction finished, let the story continue.

A young brunette boy named Sora woke up in a very strange place with no idea of his current location. Sora is a spiky brunette boy who is around 5 ft and 4 inches tall. His outfit consist of a red shirt with a white short-sleeved jacket that had black and blue linings around it. He wore white fingerless gloves and red shorts along with large yellow sneakers. Sora's most notable features consist of his spiky brown hair and his bright, ocean blue eyes along with his skinny frame. His memories of the his home, the Destiny Islands were short and vague as he was suddenly taken out of his home by a mysterious force.

Flashback:

Sora was collecting provisions for himself and his friends. His friends, Riku and Kairi all shared a common dream of building a boat to leave the Destiny Islands and to explore the world beyond the islands. He entered a mysterious cave after collecting coconuts and fresh water then found a small drawing of himself and Kairi on the wall of the cave. This brought back the memory of Kairi and him making the drawings. Sora grabbed a stone and drew a shooting star that went straight to Kairi on the wall.

Suddenly, a mysterious noise came out of nowhere and Sora got up to see the source of the disturbance. "Wh-Who's there?" Sora called nervously. "I've come to see the door to this world." a mysterious voice called back as its tone was devoid of emotions and filled with evil intent. "Huh?" Sora questioned. "This world has been connected." the mysterious voice spoke. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora answered. "Tied to the darkness…. soon to be completely eclipsed." the mysterious voice answered as it stopped briefly before finishing the second part of his sentence. "Well whatever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sora replied as he held a closed fist though he shows fear in his voice. "Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked. "You do not know what lies beyond the door." said the mysterious voice. "So, you're from another world!" Sora yelled back. "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." the voice spoke calmly. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora answered. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." the voice replied coldly. Sora took a look at the door where the voice was speaking to him before looking back at the wall. Sora left the cave to continue his search for supplies.

-At Disney Castle-

Donald was reading a letter and was shocked at its contents. Donald's best friend and king, Mickey has gone off somewhere because something bad is about to happen and to find Leon and someone who is the key to their survival. Donald along with 3 other individuals were inside the library of King Mickey. "What could this mean?" Daisy asked. Daisy is a female duck who wore a purple princess dress and tiara. "It means we'll just have to trust the king." answered Minnie. Minnie is a female mouse who wore a red princess dress and crown. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." spoke Goofy. Goofy is a tall, lanky individual who wears an orange outfit along with pieces of knight armor. "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this key." Donald said. Donald is wearing a dark blue shirt with a blue wizard's hat. Minnie smiled back and said "Thank you, both of you.".

"Daisy, can you take care of-." spoke Donald before he was cut off. "Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy spoke to Donald and Goofy. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie spoken as she introduced Jiminy Cricket. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy stated as he took of his hat and bowed. "Your coming too!" rejoined Donald as he dragged Goofy off to their quest as the two princesses wished them off.

The trio spoke of their experiences of how their worlds disappeared and how they can't let anyone know about their origins. Donald and Goofy continued to walk down the staircase as they went inside a strange room filled with tons of machinery. Donald went up to a yellow speakerphone to tell Chip and Dale to get ready to launch the Gummi Ship. The Gummi Ship is a red spaceship with yellow and orange decals along with white wings. The duo got onto the ship as it prepares to launch itself. The shipped launched itself from the platform and flew out of the castle.

-Back at Destiny Islands-

Sora was laying in his bedroom where he heard a storm outside and decided to check on raft. Sora went outside, ignoring his mother's call for him to go to dinner. "What's that?" Sora questioned as he stared at a dark orb that was in the sky. Sora took a look at the boats before strange, black creatures with yellow eyes emerged out of the ground. The sky was covered in darkness as thunder was clapping in the area. Sora gasped in surprise as the creatures lunged toward him with Sora battling them with a long stick. Sora saw that his attacks were ineffective as he went to a mysterious silver door before deciding to find Riku. Sora found Riku in a short time. Riku is a slightly muscular teenager with silver hair and blue green eyes He wore a black and yellow sleeveless shirt along with blue jeans that complimented his silver sneakers. Riku stood at 5 ft and 6 inches tall. Sora and Riku argued about how they were going to explore the world as Sora didn't want to leave Kairi behind as Riku was preparing to leave. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku declared as he offered his hand, hoping Sora would join him. Sora hesitated as he stared at a dark portal in front of him. The darkness began to cover the entire island as Sora tried to reach out to Riku with all of his might as the darkness overtaken him.

However, a strange light flashed as Sora was still on the island with a strange new weapon. The weapon resembled a mix of a sword and a key that has a yellow and silver design as Sora held it in his hand. "Keyblade…" Sora thought as the word came to him as he used his new weapon to battle the strange creatures. Sora slashed and stab his way as he attacked the creatures to make his way to the cave to meet Kairi. Kairi held out her hand as Sora tried to reach her before he was suddenly pushed out of the cave. Sora was on the shore as he stared at the sky. The orb grew very large as it absorbed everything in its way. Sora turned back only to meet a giant version of the creature he fought before. Sora ran around the creature as he attacked at the limbs of the creature. Sora continued his assault as the creature began to disappear to the sky. Sora was then taken by the orb and was enveloped in darkness.

-Meanwhile at Traverse Town-

Donald and Goofy arrived in Traverse Town, a fairly large town with European-style architecture. Goofy now wore an orange hat, green shirt with black vest and orange pants along with brown shoes. Donald retained the same outfit except he wore a dark blue sailor hat. The duo watched a shooting star flying across the sky as they continued on with their quest. The mage and knight walk around the town to find someone named Leon while Pluto, Mickey's pet dog went around an alley as he somehow found our hero, Sora laying unconscious against the wall of a building. Pluto went up to Sora and lick his face as Sora awoken from his slumber. "What a dream…" Sora muttered as Pluto mashed his paw against Sora's chest which shocked the boy from his drowsiness. "This isn't a dream!" Sora realized as he got up and stared at Pluto. "Where am I? Sora questioned as he asked Pluto about their location before the dog ran off.

"I am in another world!" Sora exclaimed as he explored the town, hoping to seek some answers. Sora walked inside an accessory shop and met the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper was a blonde man with goggles on his head, a white shirt, and blue jeans. "Aw its only a kid." the shopkeeper grumbled in disappointment. " I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora." Sora retorted. "Okay, okay, simmer down." the shopkeeper said. "So why the long face, Sora? You lost or something'?" the shopkeeper asked Sora. "No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora replied. "Traverse Town." the shopkeeper stated. "Traverse Town huh? So gramps, is this really another world?" Sora questioned. "Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" Cid yelled. "Anyway… Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Sid explained. "Hmm.. Guess I'd better start looking for my friends." Sora spoke. "Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing." Cid answered as he gave Sora a tip to come to him whenever Sora encounters trouble.

1 hour later…..

Sora went back to Cid's shop after fighting a large number of Heartless. as he looked for Kairi and Riku around Traverse Town. Sora went back outside to resume his search. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." a voice spoken. 'Who are you?" Sora asked. "And they'll keep on coming for you." the voice said as the owner of the revealed to be a muscular young man who wears a large amount of black leather along with a silver necklace of a lion's head. "As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." the figure pointed out as he looked at Sora's Keyblade. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the figure inquired. "He's not the only one who wields a Keyblade." another voice implied as a figure covered in a black cloak on top of the building where Sora was as the mysterious figure jumped down between Sora and the individual who was speaking to Sora. "Who are you?" the individual in leather asked the cloaked individual. "The name is Rey Belmont, son of Richter Belmont." Rey answered as he threw off his cloak and looked at both Sora and the individual. Rey stood with his blue leather jacket along with his black pants and brown boots. The Vampire Killer was sheathed on Rey's back. "I'll deal with you as soon as I'll deal with the kid. Now let's see that Keyblade." the individual with long, brown spiky hair commanded as he went towards Sora with Rey being in the middle. "What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora replied. "All right, then have it your way. By the way, the name is Leon." Leon added as he took out his signature weapon, the Gunblade, a weapon considered a fusion between a sword and gun, making it capable for long-range and short-range combat. Rey jumped up back to the roof and watch Sora and Leon fight. Sora charged forward as he tried slashing Leon with his Keyblade. Leon dodged the Sora's slow attacks and countered with swift slashes from his Gunblade. Sora luckily blocked some of the strikes though he was knocked back. The battle continued on with Leon having the advantage as he knocked Sora out quickly. "Why didn't you interfere?" Leon inquired. "I knew you weren't using your full power and this wasn't my fight to begin with." Rey retorted as he looked at Leon. The two individuals stared at each other before a voice broke their silence. "Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon." the feminine voice called out as she revealed to be a young teenage girl. She wore short light brown shoes along with white stockings. The rest of her outfit consist of yellow shorts, brown gloves, black arm warmers and a green top that showed her lower half of her skinny body. The young teeanger was covered with a white headband and yellow scarf. "Still… it looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon explained to the young girl. "Damn, are you that blind?" Rey grumbled in annoyance as Yuffie fell to the ground for some reason as Leon sweatdropped. "Who are you?" the young girl requested. "His name is Rey Belmont and he will come with us." Leon answered. "Alright then, let me just get Sora first." Rey responded as he picked up Sora and placed him over his shoulder before following Leon and his friend.

-Traverse Town Hotel-

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy inquired as he and Donald are currently inside the Traverse Town hotel. The hotel looked very dark with very few lights on as the duo continued on with their task from their king. "Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald responded confidently before a finger poked his back as Donald jumped high in the air in fright. Donald landed on Goofy's back with his hands around Goofy's neck. "Excuse me. Did the king send you?" a female voice asked Donald and Goofy. Donald shivered in fear before turning his head back to see the person speaking to him. The source of Donald's fright was a beautiful, brunette woman with light green eyes who wore a pretty pink dress along with a red bow behind her long hair.

-Unknown room in Traverse Town Hotel-

"Wake up, you lazy bum." a female voice commanded as Sora awoken from his sleep. Sora got up and saw Kairi inside the room with who was asking if he was okay. "I guess." Sora replied to Kairi's question. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade." Kairi explained. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi elaborated further. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." spoke Sora. "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja, Yuffie." Yuffie answered as Sora's vision returned to normal and Sora seen the girl who was with Leon and Rey. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall." Yuffie stated as she looked at Leon who was suddenly covered with cuts and bruises. Rey stood next to Leon with an annoyed expression on his face. "Squall, what happened?" Yuffie said as she never seen Leon hurt before. "That's Leon and it's not important right now." Leon answered as he gave Rey a quick glare. "The Keyblade…" Sora said in awe. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you while Rey destroyed those creatures for us." Yuffie clarified as she recounted how Leon had a hard time getting rid of the Heartless until Rey intervened. Rey took out his Keyblade, the Vampire Killer and activated its whip capabilities to destroy large numbers of Heartless as they had to run for safety. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you and your friend, Rey." Yuffie continued on. "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them as Rey destroyed practically all of the Heartless that were chasing us." Leon added. "But, it won't work for long." spoke Leon. "Still hard to believe that you and Rey of all people are the chosen ones." Leon said in disappointment as he handed Sora back his Keyblade. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon clarified. "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora demanded.

-Unknown room #2 in Traverse Town Hotel-

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith explained to Donald and Goofy as they were situated in a bedroom inside the hotel. Donald nodded in agreement. "But they're suppose to be a secret." Goofy responded as he covered his mouth with his hands. "They've been a secret because they've never been connected. until now." Aerith clarified. "When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith added on.

-At Hotel room in Traverse Town-

"The Heartless?" Sora asked confusedly. "The ones that attacked you, remember?" Yuffie risposte. "Those without hearts." Rey said, adding onto Yuffie's sentence. "The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them." Yuffie resumed. "Wait, before we could go on more about the Heartless, I feel like a proper introduction is in order, especially from him." Leon inquired as he was curious about Rey. "Very well then. The name is Rey Belmont, son of Richter Belmont and grandson of Juste Belmont." Rey answered. "Belmont? As in the legendary Belmont clan who has defeated Dracula multiple times to prevent darkness from consuming the world?" Yuffie asked. "Well, it looks like there are some people who aren't intimidated by the reputation of the Belmont clan." Rey responded. "Why would anyone be intimidated by your clan, Rey?" Sora added on. "The answer is simple, Sora. People were often afraid of the powers of the Belmonts to the point where they were exiled until my ancestor, Trevor Belmont defeated Dracula in which my clan regained their honor though we prefer to live in isolation, away from the general populace." Rey explained as he was often told stories about the achievements of his ancestors from Richter when Rey was a young boy. "Back to the main topic at hand. There is darkness within every heart." Leon said. Sora stood still on the bed with Rey standing across from him, listening to every word. "Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie inquired.

-Room in Traverse Town Hotel-

"Ansem?" Goofy said. "He was studying the Heartless." Aerith responded as Goofy and Donald listened in silence. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith continued. "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked. "Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith spoke with disappointment in her voice. "Scattered?" Donald uttered. "To many worlds." Aerith elaborated. "Oh, then maybe the king went to find'em." Goofy remarked as Donald nodded in agreement. "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." say Aerith. "We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy exclaimed. "Wait! First we need that key." Donald yelled. "That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith clarified.

-Traverse Town Hotel room-

"So...this is the key?" Sora said. "Exactly." Yuffie added. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you and your friend, Rey no matter what." Leon stated. "Well, I didn't ask for this." answered Sora. "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie pointed. "That isn't always true, especially with my Keyblade." Rey added. "My Keyblade was a result of a fusion of my the Belmont whip, the Vampire Killer and the Keyblade intended for me through the power of alchemy." Rey continued on with his explanation. "So tough luck." Leon said. Rey observed the events that were happening around him as Sora recounted his experience of gaining the Keyblade before questioning the condition of the Destiny Islands with Leon clearly not having the answer to Sora's question. "Yuffie, let' go join Aerith. She should be there with the other visitors." Leon commented before Yuffie shouted his name.

A small dark orb appeared in the room before manifesting into a Soldier Heartless. "Yuffie, go!" Leon commanded as he pointed toward the door as Yuffie began to leave. Rey and Sora stared at each other briefly before deciding to help Leon fight the Heartless. "I may not know you well, but it looks like we will have to work together with Leon alright?" Rey spoke as Sora nodded in silent agreement as they both took out their respective Keyblades. The Heartless quickly jumped out the window with Leon following its trail as Rey and Sora ran through the door to help Leon, unknowingly almost running into their future allies.

-Outside the hotel-

"Don't bother with the small fry. You and Rey must find the leader." Leon responded as Rey and Sora prepared for a fight with surrounding Heartless around them. Sora approached the first Heartless he seen and used a simple combo of stab, slash, and cutting to eliminate the Heartless. Rey looked at the Heartless around him before deciding to slash them all with the Vampire Killer. The blade of the Vampire Killer extend itself as it slashed through the small group of Heartless as though they were paper. "That takes care of them for now. Let's go Sora!" Rey remarked as he grabbed Sora by his neck before heading off to find the leader of the Heartless. "It sucks being short." Sora thought as he was dragged off by Rey.

30 minutes later…

Rey and Sora arrived around the town square, hoping to find the leader of the Heartless. "The leader must be around here since we pretty much went through groups of Heartless and this is the only place we haven't checked yet." Rey inquired as he looked around for any upcoming Heartless. "Yeah, hopefully we will get the answers to our ques…." Sora was about to respond as a loud noise was heard and two unknown objects landed on Sora and Rey. "Ouch." Rey said as he looked at what landed on his back which turned out to be Goofy with Donald being on Sora's back. "The key!" Donald and Goofy simultaneously declared as they looked at Sora's Keyblade.

Suddenly, the ground of the town square began to shake as walls appeared out of the ground along with more Soldier Heartless surrounding them. The four heroes stood up as they held up their respective weapons with Goofy wielding a shield and Donald using a wand as they charged off to fight the Heartless. As the Heartless disappeared, however their fighting didn't end as pieces of purple armor fell out of the sky as it put itself together. The pieces formed to be what appears to be a giant armored Heartless. "Let's go." Rey declared as the group began to attack the limbs of the armor with Goofy and Donald attacking the feet and Rey with Sora attacking the hands. "Prepare to face judgement." Rey said as he whipped the Vampire Killer into launching strong, fast strikes against the hands of the armored Heartless. The strikes pushed the Heartless back as it was sent backwards before launching a counterattack in the form of a spin as it knocked Sora and the others away. "Oof.." Sora muffled as he was sent back by the force of the Heartless before getting back on his feet to rejoin the fight. Donald and Goofy continued their assault on the Heartless as their efforts began to show. The feet of the Heartless became separated from the body and began to stomp on the two heroes. Donald and Goofy dodged the feet, but were sent back to ground as the feet stomped the ground, creating a shockwave that acted as a small earthquake. Rey gained distance as he moved away from the Heartless and seen the aftermath of their actions. "Guys, we've to attack the limbs of the Heartless until nothing is left!" Rey yelled as he charged toward the Heartless. Rey jumped high in the air to deliver a fury of strikes with the Vampire Killer at the Heartless's hands. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora said as he helped Rey attack the limbs. Goofy and Donald were doing the same with success as they dodged the shockwaves from the feet of the Heartless and launching a good counter attack with their weapons. The heroes went on with their attack on the Heartless. The Heartless was reduced to nothing more than a torso as it began to glow white. Rays of light were surrounding the Heartless it exploded into nothingness. The heroes sighed in exhaustion as they completed their first major battle in victory.

Later….

"So you were looking for someone or people who wielded a Keyblade right?" Rey questioned Donald and Goofy as they both nodded in agreement. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon added as he arrived at the town square with Yuffie at his side. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy offered as Rey and Sora looked at the tall Disney character. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi." Sora spoke softly. "Of course." Donald answered in agreement as he went closer to Goofy. "Are you sure?" Goofy whispered as he looked at the duck mage. "Who knows? But we need him and the other guy to come with us to help us find the king." Donald mumbled in response as Sora and Rey looked at the duo with speculation. "Sora, Rey, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said. "Yeah I guess." Sora answered. "I was given a mission by Yen Sid to follow Sora so it looks like I have no other choice." Rey included. "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning and no sad face. Okay?" Donald spoke as he noticed Sora's sadness. "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy chuckled in response as Donald shot him a look of annoyance. "This boat runs on happy faces." Donald spoke. "Happy?" Sora inquired as he raised his head. Sora raised his head, only to do the funniest face Goofy and Donald have ever seen, causing the duo to laugh. "It looks like I am stuck with some very naive people." Rey thought as he looked on at the events in front of him. "That is on funny face!" Goofy remarked as he and Donald continued to laugh. "Ok, I will go with you guys." Sora remarked as Goofy and Donald properly introduced themselves to Sora and Rey. "I'm Sora." Sora answered. "Rey Belmont." Rey included. "All for one, one for all." Goofy declared as he, Donald, Sora and Rey joined their hands together to signify their formation as a group.

-Unknown place-

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought of it?" a dark figure lamented. "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." the dark figure pondered on. "Why don't we turn him along with the other Keyblade wielder into Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." another dark figure added on. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys, not to mention the 2nd Keyblade wielder is a Belmont, an opponent with very high power." the third dark figure included as they watched over Sora and Rey. The dark figures traded insults before a female voice interrupted them. "Enough. The child along with the pesky Belmont were chosen by their Keyblades. Will it be those two who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, the two could be quite useful." Maleficent inquired. Maleficent is a tall, thin woman with pale skin and wore dark sorceress robes.

-Traverse Town-

Sora was in Traverse Town along with Donald, Goofy and Rey to receive goodbyes and luck from Leon, Aerith and Yuffie. Rey was basically busy explaining the purpose of the small spellbook he gave to Sora. "The book I've given you will teach you the basics of elemental magic. Use it well." Rey said as Sora was thankful for the gift Rey had given him. The two looked at each other's eyes before deciding to head to the town gates to leave with Donald and Goofy. The four heroes went aboard the Gummi ship to head out to their next destinations as a portal opened in front of them. The engine roared as the Gummi Ship descended and flew towards the portal. Sora looked from the window as he silently waved goodbye to his new friends in Traverse Town.

ChromeT227: This is possibly one of the longest chapters I've written so far, but Kingdom Hearts does have a complex storyline and a lot of dialogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I've placed a lot of effort into writing this story and hope to continue this story for your enjoyment. Please leave me with some reviews or PM me if you have any suggestions about how to make this story better for your enjoyment. See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

ChromeT227:Hello my fellow readers, this is ChromeT227 with another chapter of A Belmont's Legacy. I hope that you'll enjoy this story because the more I write about Kingdom Hearts, the more I understand and appreciate the Kingdom Hearts series. I usually watch playthroughs of Kingdom Hearts since I am mostly a Nintendo fan even though some people tell me I should play the game to truly understand it's storyline and characters. Now let the story move forward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Olympus Coliseum-

The heroes arrived at the Olympus Coliseum, a world based on Greek culture and were heading toward the stadium. The entrance of the stadium consist of two golden statues of Greek Soldiers slashing their swords with a giant stone door surrounded by six, giant columns. "Well it looks like this is our destination." Rey said as the group headed inside the building where Sora was talking to a small centaur. "Um.." Sora was about to say before the satyr interrupted him. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me." the satyr asked as he pointed toward the pedestal that was near the torch on the right wall. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games.." the satyr included. Rey watched as Sora tried to helplessly move the pedestal and went to talk to the satyr. "It's too heavy." Sora spoke to the satyr. "What? Too heavy? Since when you have been a little -." the centaur complained as he turned around to look at Sora . "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? And who's the tall guy?" the satyr asked as he pointed at Rey before walking toward Sora.

"This here's the world-famous Coliseum- heroes only!" the satyr spoke as he continued walking. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." the satyr droned as Sora looked at him with a look of anger while Rey looked at the centaur with a glare. "Look it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum." the centaur explained. "You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald answered. "Yup. These two guys are real heroes chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy added as he placed his hands on Sora's and Rey's shoulders. "And we're heroes, too." Donald remarked. "Hero? That runt? The tall guy I believe is a hero, but that runt?" the centaur pointed out as he looked at Rey and Sora before beginning to laugh. "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora declared as he didn't want to be insulted. "Hey, if you can't even move this.. then you can't call yourself a hero!" the satyr said as he tried in a futile effort to move the pedestal to no avail. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." Phil exclaimed as he got back on his feet.

-Inside the Colosseum-

"This will be a good way for you to practice using your Keyblade as well as to use the spells from the book I've given you Sora." Rey told Sora as the four heroes were given specific trials by Phil in order to prove their worth as heroes. Sora ran off towards the large stack of barrels where he would smash several barrels with slashes from his Keyblade. "Thunder!" Sora yelled out as bolts of lightning struck down the rest of the barrels with ease. "Seems pretty easy." Sora said as he stood with a prideful smile before Rey slapped the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?" Sora inquired as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just because you've learned a few spells doesn't mean you're invincible. I may be a prodigy, but it doesn't mean that I am the strongest person in the world." Rey explained. "You've to keep pushing your limits in order to truly become strong." Rey continued on with his arms crossed over his chest. Phil came up to Sora and said, "You know, you ain't bad kid especially with those spells you're learning from that guy." as Phil pointed to Rey who was leaning against the wall. "Looks like I' headed for the games." Sora stated as he placed his arms across the back of his head. "Afraid not." Phil spoke sternly as Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at him in shock with the exception of Rey. "Why not?" Sora asked. "Two words." Phil commented as he held two fingers. "You guys ain't heroes." Phil added on as Sora could only look at him with disappointment. "Come on!" Sora pleaded.

- Colosseum Gates-

"It looks like we have to do more training, Sora" Rey said as he and the others walked outside the stadium, wondering what to do next on their journey. "It stinks that Phil won't let us in for the games." Sora pouted. "Cheer up buddy, all we've to do is to prove to that satyr that we're heroes and he'll allow us entry for the games." Goofy said. "Easier said than done, Goofy." Donald remarked. The four heroes continued walking outside the gates until a voice caught their attention, "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Hades inquired as he came out of nowhere. Hades was the Greek god of the underworld with a blue flame acting as hair and had skin as gray as concrete. He wore a black set of robes. "Who are you?" Donald requested as he pointed his finger at Hades. "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games right?" Hades spoke as he came around Sora and placed his hand on his shoulder before looking at him with his yellow pupils. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." Hades clarified as he summoned a small pass in front of Sora. "A pass?" Sora asked. "It's all yours and here is one for your friend right there." Hades continued on as he threw another pass to Rey who caught it in his hands. "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling one for you, little shorty." Hades spoke as he walked away from the group, not knowing that Rey looked at him suspiciously.

"Looks like we'll be able to enter the games!" Sora exclaimed. "But, something doesn't seem right. It's seems coincidental that he gave us passes after Phil denied us entry. There must be something under the wraps." Rey thought to himself as the group head off to the Colosseum."How did you guys get this?" Phil questioned as he looked at the passes that Rey and Sora gave him. "Can we enter the games?" Sora spoke. "Well...I guess so. We start with the preliminaries!" Phil declared as the group prepared themselves for the preliminaries.

-Inside the Colosseum-

"Kyah!" Sora yelled as he slashed through some shadow scouts. Donald was using a weaker version of thunder to take down the enemies that were in front of them with Goofy bashing them with his shield. Rey took out the rest by whipping them with the Vampire Killer. "We did it!' Goofy cheered as he began to jump in the air as though he was doing jumping jacks. "Why am I always stuck with the weird ones?" Rey thought to himself as he looked away from Goofy's display of enthusiasm. "You ain't heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad." Phil told the group as they finished their battle. "Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil explained before he was picked up by Rey who was gripping his neck with his hand. 'Listen satyr, I was the one who actually taught Sora anything while you made us go through some challenge then told us to leave so unless you've something smart to say, I will highly suggest you stop talking before I have roast pig for dinner because you're more of a pig than a satyr." Rey told Phil sternly as he dropped Phil to the ground with Phil scurrying away from him.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard as a mysterious figure walked toward the group. The figure was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, indigo pants with a pauldron on his left shoulder. He also wore brown boots and gauntlets on his arms. His two most noticeable features was his red scarf that covered the lower half of his face and his spiky blonde hair that made him look like he was related to Sora. The figure briefly stared at Sora before he walked pass him. "Something tells me that he'll be a tough one to beat." Phil spoked with uncertainty. "Perhaps we might fight him soon.." Rey included as the group would proceed to the next round.

Two hours later….

The group managed to go through the next round until they lost to a group of Shadow Scouts and Rey chose to surrender, using this as an experience for Sora to train harder. The group were given praise from Phil who told them that he wished Hercules was there to see them, but he was busy visiting his father. "I guess we could always go to Wonderland." Rey offered as the group nodded in agreement as they headed off to the Gummi Ship. Donald activated the controls as the engine roared. The Gummi Ship slowly descended from the ground as the group headed off to Wonderland.

-Wonderland-

"Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea." Rey thought to himself as he and the rest of the group float to the ground, unaware of their surroundings. "You worry too much, Rey." Sora answered. The group converse with themselves until a strange rabbit carrying a small pocket watch ran past them. "I guess if we want answers to this world, we'll have to follow the rabbit." Rey suggested as he and the others followed the rabbit. The group continued to follow the rabbit's trail until they stopped at a small door which the rabbit used. The group conversed with the door, confused at how the rabbit went through such a small door. "What do we have to do to be small." Sora questioned the talking door. "Use the bottles over there." the door spoke as a table with two bottles appeared out of nowhere inside the room. "Here we go." Sora declared as he drank the bottle from the table. The group began to shrink as dust appeared around them as they began to get smaller.

Rey and the others managed to leave the room after they drank a potion to get big again in which they moved the bed in the room which revealed a secret passage and drank the potion they had before to get small again in order to use the secret passage. "It looks like something is wrong." Rey exclaimed as he watched the events that were happening around him. The group was inside a courtroom that resembled a garden with a large group of guards whose bodies resembled playing cards with a large table in the middle of the room. On top of the table is a plump old woman whose clothing resembled that of an English monarchy with a red and black palette. The rabbit is seen playing a trumpet before declaring, "Court is now in session." The defendant, a young blonde girl wearing a simple dress said, "I'm on trial? But why?" "This girl is the culprit. There is no doubt about it." the Queen of Hearts stated after the Rabbit announced her status as the judge. "And the reason is because I say so, that's why!" the Queen of Hearts spoke. "That is so unfair." the blonde girl responded. "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the Queen of Hearts inquired as she banged her heart-shaped gavel. "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Alice pleaded. Rey could only listen as he heard the girl challenged the Queen's authority of how she is being so mean with the Queen not liking what she is hearing. The queen shouted at Alice for her act of defiance. "Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora added as he along with Donald, Goofy and Rey stared at the Queen and Alice. "There wouldn't be a much of point in interfering since we are outsiders so we've no power here." Rey whispered quietly with Goofy and Donald nodding in silent agreement. "The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged." the Queen of Hearts pointed her gavel at the poor girl. "For the crimes of assault and the attempted theft of my heart." the Queen of Hearts explained before declaring the girl's execution. The girl could only beg for her life before a voice interrupted her, "Hold it right there!" the group ran towards the Queen. "Who are you?" the Queen of Hearts questioned. "How dare you interfere with my court." the Queen of Hearts exclaimed.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said. Goofy was about to say that it was the Heartless, but quickly covered his mouth. Rey could only watch as Sora tried to prove that Alice was innocent in vain. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence ." the Queen of Hearts ranted. "Fail and it's off with your heads." the Queen of Hearts added on. Sora, Rey and the others could only nodded in agreement as they head off to find evidence to prove Alice's innocence.

-Lotus Forest-

"Well it looks like we'll have to check this place for evidence." Donald stated. The group remained silent as they entered the forest, unaware of their surroundings. The forest looked dark and distorted as though a child created the forest from their own imagination. However, a strange phenomenon happen with a head of a smiling cat appearing at different spots inside the forest. The head of the cat appeared with its torso on a tree stump in which Rey managed to get a good look at the creature. The cat was pudgy with a purple and pink stripe palette and had an unusual smile on its face. The torso picked up the cat's head before placing it back onto itself. "Who are you?" Donald jumped up and down in confusion. "Who, indeed?" the cat smiled back at Donald. "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" the cat shook its head in pity. "If you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Donald demanded. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell." the Cheshire Cat spoke, its smiling expression remained unchanged. "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." the Cheshire Cat continuing on with its explanation before it disappeared. "Wait!" Sora looked at the stump where the cat was previously on. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit." the cat's voice spoke as the group listened to its words. "There are four pieces in all. Three are a cinch to find." the cat's voice included. "The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." the voice of the Cheshire Cat echoed before it disappeared. "Should we trust him?" Donald asked, frustrated with the cat. "To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" the Cheshire Cat reappeared on the tree stump before disappearing once more. "Looks like we'll have no choice, but to trust the cat." Rey stated, his expression remaining calm though he was slightly annoyed with the cat's riddles.

-Queen's Courtroom-

3 hours later….

The group managed to find all 4 clues that were given by the Cheshire Cat. Rey didn't find the clues hard to find though he admired the use of plants in the Lotus Forest to hide the clues inside the Bizarre Room as well. Rey remembered of how the Cheshire Cat reappeared after finding the last clue, telling the group that they shouldn't be so sure about proving Alice's innocence so easily and giving Sora the ability to use ice magic. Sora went up to the cage where Alice was, introducing himself and Goofy introducing himself as well with Donald. Alice told the group she wished that they could've met under better circumstances before apologizing for involving them in her mess. The group decided to take their seat in the podium to present the evidence they've found. "Now show me the evidence that you've found." the Queen of Hearts inquired. Sora presented the evidence for the Queen even though she didn't look impressed. Rey could only look on with the trial, worrying about the possible events that were to come. The Queen of Hearts ordered her card guards to bring the evidence to her. The Queen decided that she would decide the fate of Alice based on what piece of evidence that Sora will present to her, not knowing that a fifth box appeared out of nowhere. "Sora, whatever you do, don't choose the wrong box." Rey thought to himself, anxiety building up inside him as he was awaiting Sora's choice. "I'll choose this box." Sora declared as he presented the fourth box towards the Queen. "Are you sure. There are no second chances." the Queen said with Sora nodding in agreement. The box opened to reveal a Soldier Heartless before it disappeared.

This caused the Queen to react in fright, not knowing what the creature is. "That is your evidence your majesty." Sora stated.

The Queen, however, didn't agree with Sora as she yelled at the boy before saying "Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty." "That's crazy." Donald feeling outraged with the Queen's actions. "Seize them at once." the Queen ordered as the card soldiers surrounded Sora. "Guys, let's help Sora!" Rey yelled as he, Donald and Goofy jumped down to help Sora. "Take this!" Rey slashed many of the card soldiers with the Vampire Killer in its whip form. The card soldiers were pushed back, but more of them reappeared with Donald and Goofy fending them off with magic and defense. "There's too many of them!" Donald and Goofy were cornered by a large group of them. Sora could only look on before Rey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sora I have an idea on how to get rid of the card soldiers. I will give you a signal to use your thunder spell which should get rid of the card soldiers after what I will do. Understand?" Rey assured before Sora nodded his head. "Ok its time for a bit of Spell Fusion." Rey said, holding out his Keyblade in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other. "Flood of Moses!" the bottle of holy water disappeared in Rey's hand as the gems on the Vampire Killer glowed green. Rey smashed the Vampire Killer on the ground as large tides of water flowed through the cracks of the ground, smashing the soldiers with its tremendous force and filling the ground with water. "Sora! Take Donald and Goofy up to the podium then use your thunder spell!" Rey ordered as he jumped up on the tower that appeared at the beginning of the battle. Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped onto the podium as Sora chanted the incantation for the thunder spell. Bolts of lightning struck the ground as it spread everywhere, shocking every card soldier into submission with the water from Rey's attack acting as a conductor. "Time to destroy this tower to free Alice." Rey charged at the tower, his fists glowing blue as he prepared to destroy the tower. "Sacred Fist!" Rey's arms glowed blue as he sent a flurry of punches at the tower, each punch destroying a huge part of the tower with the tower finally crumbling down into shambles. The cage that contained Alice was lowered down to the ground as the group went toward the cage and opened the curtain, only to find it was empty. "She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald remarked as the group agreed with him, knowing that it was the only possible explanation for Alice's disappearance. "You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" the Queen of Hearts commanded as the card soldiers rushed off to find Alice.

-Lotus Forest-

The group of heroes rushed off to the forest to find Alice, only to stop as a flower spit out a boulder to reveal the Cheshire Cat. "Did you see Alice.: Sora asked. "Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" the Cheshire Cat grinned. "Where did they go?" Goofy commented. The Cheshire Cat continued to speak in riddles until it told the heroes to step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden to find the Shadows. The group headed off to the deserted garden, fighting a few Heartless on the way as they found something very peculiar. Inside the garden was a table with many chairs at its side, but the thing that stood out the most was the painting that contain a picture of an old man with a crazy expression and a brown rabbit. The heroes decided to enter a door of a house that was on the left side of the garden to get answers to their questions.

-Bizarre Room-

Rey, Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the room to once again to have an encounter with the Cheshire Cat. The Cheshire Cat spoke in its usual riddles before leaving them a hint to find the shadows by turning on the light. The group split up into groups of two, Donald with Goofy and Rey with Sora. The two groups explored the room, battling some Shadow and Soldier Heartless with Rey using his family's famous subweapon, the Holy Cross to disable them and Donald taking out the rest with thunder magic. Sora was holding his own very well, performing feats of acrobatics to avoid the attacks of some of the Heartless as he fought back with a flurry of slashes and cuts from his Keyblade. The heroes managed to light the lamps with ease as the Cheshire Cat appeared. "Well done. The shadows will be in this room, but will appear somewhere else. They might also go after the doorknob too." the Cheshire Cat clarified before it vanished. Rey and Sora jumped onto the table that contained the potions that shrunk them with Donald and Goofy behind their trail.

Suddenly, a new Heartless appeared out of nowhere, it was very tall with very long arms that complimented its appearance. It also seem to have many faces stacked on top of each other as it juggled batons in the air resembling a joker due to its black, purple and red palette. "Looks like attacks from below will be useless so we'll have to attack from above." Rey mentioned. Goofy and Donald use their respective weapons to attack from below to distract the tall Heartless while Rey and Sora attack from above. Rey used the Vampire Killer to whip the Heartless from many directions while avoiding its flaming batons and Sora used the thunder spell to stun it, causing the Heartless to stagger. The Heartless got back up and spun its batons, knocking away Donald and Goofy before focusing its attention on Rey and Sora. The comedic duo of Goofy and Donald recovered quickly as they attacked the Heartless with Donald using the thunder spell to stun it and Goofy bashing it with his shield. The Heartless launched small, fast fireballs at the two Keyblade wielders, both of them rolled out of the way of the projectiles. "Fire!" Sora launched a fire spell at the Heartless with Rey doing the same at the Heartless. The Heartless disappeared, the heroes looked at the heart that came out of the Heartless. The hearts floated in the air before it vanished. "What a racket." the doorknob yawned. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" the doorknob spoke as a small Keyhole appeared inside its mouth. "Looks like the Keyhole is in the doorknob so place your Keyblade inside it, Sora." Rey assured as a light came out of Sora's Keyblade and shot itself through the Keyhole.

ChromeT227: Man, I did not know learning about the KH series while writing about it was very hard and exhausting. I think I might stick to writing KH pairings and read about the storyline. Sorry about the somewhat mediocre writing, the Wonderland part contained a whole lot of dialogue so it made my writing a bit sloppy. Please PM me for any requests about any KH pairings for Sora and check out my poll about that also. I might post in the next chapter to decide whether or not I'll continue "A Belmont's Legacy". Also leave me a review for the story and my other stories if you get the chance to check them out. This is ChromeT227 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

ChromeT227: This is ChromeT227 with a very disappointing announcement. I have decided to not post chapters for "A Belmont's Legacy" because it did not turn out the way I would like it. I also have other fanfics I would like to work on as a result from requests that I have been getting for mostly Sora pairings so this fanfic leaves me little to no time to work on my requested stories. However, I wish that my idea for a Castlevania and Kingdom Hearts crossover fanfic would live on because it was my main inspiration to get back into writing fanfiction after I took a hiatus in the summer of 2013 which would lead me to write my successful Kingdom Hearts fanfics such as "A Key to His Heart" and "Infatuation to Lust". The main point of this announcement is that I am putting this story up for adoption and it is first come, first serve basis so the first person who has any desire to adopt this story, please PM me and I will give you full ownership of the story. Also feel free to leave me any requests for Sora pairings because I am always willing to accept new ideas from anyone and check out my poll about the Sora pairings. So if any hardcore KH or Castlevania fans wish to adopt this story, inform me right away before I delete the story from my profile so that nobody won't use it after I give the story up for adoption. This is ChromeT227 signing out.


End file.
